


Bliss

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Stiles, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been fantasizing about this for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I don't write porn often, but I saw a gif on my dash today, and so... 
> 
> This hasn't been BETA'd, so any mistakes are my own.

“Oh god, oh _god_ , you’re not gonna _fit_ , this was - this was a - oh god - bad idea... _ah_!”

Stiles holds himself as still as he can, Scott’s hands rubbing mindless, soothing patterns on his thighs, his hips, his lower back. He closes his eyes, screws them shut really, drops his head, wants to lean forward and bury his face in Scott’s neck, does.

Derek pulls back, presses a kiss to the back of his neck, “You’re doing fine, great even.” His voice is a low growl, almost as soothing as Scott’s hands, as Scott’s whispered encouragement. Stiles only whimpers in response, runs fingers through Scott’s hair.

Fingers slide over his hole again, a shock of slick lube and gentle pads against his sensitive rim that has him pulling back and up onto his hands again. He’s already stretched tight around Scott, already shocky with the sensation, and the fingers exploring him sends shivers up his spine.

Scott leans up and presses a kiss to his throat, his jaw, his chin, then catches his slack lips in a long slow kiss.

Derek’s fingers begin to press again, as Stiles and Scott kiss, pushing lube into him, rubbing gently over Scott’s cock where it’s buried to the hilt in Stiles.

Scott gives a little shudder to match Stiles, whispers “Derek, Derek come on,” and Stiles chokes on a small laugh.

This is absolutely his own fault. He wanted this - _wants_ this - like burning. The three of them have been sharing a bed, sharing a _life_ , for over a year. He’s been fantasising about taking them both at once for months, finally got up the nerve to ask them.

It’s a little more intense than he’d thought it would be.

“Derek, Derek _please_ , try again, please,” he’s begging, he doesn’t care. He’s over the first panic, that first jolt of the new and unknown. He needs them both inside him, now.

He sees Derek’s large, square hand slide over Scott’s hip, the same soothing gesture Scott had used on him, then Derek lips at his ear, gently. “Ok, ok, _again_ \- you ready, Stiles?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and nods.

Fingers slide over his hole again, spreading more lube, so much he’s dripping with it. A push and he groans, Scott matching him, as a thumb slides in beside Scott’s cock. Derek’s lips press between his shoulder blades and another thumb slides in and he’s being stretched, Derek’s thumbs shifting and tugging and working him wider, looser.

“Fuuuucckk,” he breathes into Scott’s hair.

Scott nods, swallows, “Are you ok?”

Stiles nods, eyes falling closed again.

Another kiss presses between his shoulder blades and then he feels - “Oh _god_ , Derek,” - he feels, _he feels_.

The head of Derek’s cock slips against his rim, and then, thumbs pulling him wider again, _presses_.

“Oh god, oh _god_ , Scott, Derek, oh _fuck_ ….” Stiles loses his words as Derek presses harder, forehead lying against Stiles back. Stiles clutches at the bedsheets, threads long fingers into the material, tries to relax as the head of Derek’s cock pushes and pushes. Derek’s breaths are hot and wet against his back, panting.

And then - _and then_ \- “Oh god!” - the head pushes in suddenly and then it’s a long, slow, slick slide as Derek pushes the rest of the way in. Derek’s hips connect with Stiles’ ass.

They all pause, breathing harshly. Scott’s hands shift, one going up and tangling in Derek’s hair, the other in Stiles. “Shit, Derek, this is…”

Stiles sees Derek nod, mutely, a tiny movement as he pants into the skin at the side of Stiles neck.

He feels so _full_. Stretched and full. He slides one hand over his own stomach, wondering if he can feel them both. He slides that hand down, between his legs, touches questing fingers to his own hole, to the two cocks buried deep, snug inside him, over the so sensitive skin of his stretched rim. He gasps, shudders, “Perfect. Fuck, this is - I feel - _perfect_.”

This is exactly what he wanted. The two men he loves, inside him, together, stretching him and filling him like nothing ever has. He whimpers again and Scott kisses him.

Derek shifts and they all gasp. Another pause to regather their senses, and then he shifts again, leaning up and taking the weight on his knees.

Scott looks up at them both, lips a little slack now as he smiles dopily. “Stiles - Stiles, can we..? Please?”

Shifting his own weight a little, to another chorus of gasps, he nods, “ _God_ yes, _yes_ , please, just, _move_ goddammit.”

And then they do.

Stiles barely moves, but Scott and Derek, they start to thrust. It’s uncoordinated at first, Derek’s fingers tangling with Scott’s, as they both press and pull without rhythm, Stiles gasping wetly between them. Their thrusts are _hard_ , Derek, then Scott, then Derek, then Scott, no real rhythm, just moving inside him, against each other, pulling and pushing and he squeezes his eyes closed again, almost in pain.

Until, until they find a _rhythm_.

It starts slow, all three gasping lightly as it builds. Scott starts humming intermittently in that way that means he’s enjoying himself. Derek’s hand slips from Scott’s and curves around Stiles’ lower belly instead, arm wrapping tight around him, his other hand still bracing his weight on the mattress beside Scott’s shoulder. Both Scott’s hands find Stiles hips and grip. Hard.

Stiles is overwhelmed. He gasps on every thrust. And they thrust _together_ , hard and as deep as they can get, and he has to brace himself, hands on Scott’s chest, to push back against them, his cock bouncing untouched between his and Scott’s stomachs.

They start to speed up, and he’s so full, to tight and stuffed, he doesn’t know what to do. “De- Sco- I, I cah- oh _god_ ,” Derek’s arm tightens around his belly, Scott’s grip on his hips become bruising, neither say anything, breathing too harshly to form words, but he knows they understand.

They move faster.

Scott’s back arches, head thrown back, feet braced on the mattress behind Derek and Stiles, fingers digging into Stiles hips; Derek wraps both arms tight around Stiles’ body, holds him tight and hard, lifting him up and back as he lifts himself up, pulling Stiles back to his chest. The new angle is another shock to his system. Their hips piston, and it’s all Stiles can do to breathe, breath catching on every single thrust, a stuttering sound that even to his own ears sounds hot as hell.

“Fuck - _fuck_ , Stiles, _jesus_ , this is…” Scott trails off, and Stiles agrees. He grips one of Scott’s wrists, squeezes and chokes on a groan. His other hand lifts unsteadily and he buries his fingers in Derek’s hair. Derek noses into his neck, teeth gripping the flesh between neck and shoulder as he moves, hips moving so fast now that Stiles knows it’s gone beyond human strength and stamina.

The pounding is almost too much, waves of pleasure sweep through his system, growing stronger and stronger the more they pound into him.

Derek gasps against his neck, “ _Scott_ , gonna… fuck,” and he bites down on Stiles neck again.

Stiles groans, everything is too much. The feel of them moving inside him, too much. The teeth at his neck, too much. The grips on his hips, his torso, too much. The sight of Scott losing it beneath him, too much.

He comes before he registers he’s going to, before anyone even touches him, a ragged moan torn from him as he’s suddenly completely and utterly overwhelmed, balls tight, cock spurting, even as Scott and Derek keep thrusting into him.

The two werewolves groan together, as he tightens around them as he comes. Then he’s panting and gasping, body going limp. He can’t move now even if he wanted to, and he lets his head roll to Derek’s shoulder.

“ _Derek_ -” Scott grinds out, and Stiles watches as his whole body tightens, back arching again, as he comes. Even as Scott’s coming, Derek is stiffening behind him, arms tightening even further and with a long, low growl, Stiles knows he’s coming too.

He’s so sensitive, he can _feel_ both their cocks pulsing against his rim, knows they’re filling him up, filling him to bursting. He whimpers again, too sensitive, too full, but he doesn’t try to move, he doesn’t _want_ to move.

Scott and Derek come down together, panting breaths slowly normalising. Their grips on Stiles body never waver, holding him up, holding him steady.

He manages to move a hand, runs it languorously over Derek’s arms, Scott’s hands, smiling, “God,” he whispers, “That was - that was… I _love_ you, _both_ of you.” He is so blissed out right now, he doesn’t care about anything.

Derek snorts lightly against his neck, starts to lap at what he is sure will be a fantastic hickey tomorrow, “Love you, too.”

Scott smiles up at them both, “Ditto.”

He doesn’t let them pull out for a long time, enjoying the feel of them both inside him far too much. When he finally does, it’s to promises from them both that they’ll do this again, and soon.

They fall asleep together in a tangled nest of blankets, hands and arms and legs and skin on skin and far more contentment than any of them really know what to do with.

.Fin.


End file.
